


Jenner

by RoseEssence



Category: Ethan Ramsey - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Father?, Fatherhood, Gen, Jenner is bitch, Jenner's ignoring?, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Ethan came back from Amazon after two months and his pet Jenner (bitch) was acting is different. He can't point out why. And so Casey helped him to figure it out.... by the way, Casey also looks different...
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Jenner(bitch), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 14





	Jenner

Ethan called his favourite resident at home. He believes that Jenner's second favorite person in this world- Casey, could make Jenner to talk to him again.

When Casey first came in his apartment, he introduced Jenner to Casey. He showed Jenner that Casey is friend and she means no harm. Soon two of them became friends. Casey never handled a pet before but Jenner is really a remarkable bitch. No matter how late Ethan came to home she always greet him and lighten up his mood. And so she find place in Casey's heart quickly.

Jenner loves Casey. Whenever she came to his apartment, Jenner wants hugs from her and kisses and caressing. Jenner is so intelligent and understanding that whenever they share intimate moments she never interrupted or disturbed them.

Soon after Casey's ethical hearing and Naveen's successful treatment Ethan went to help WHO to fight epidemic in Amazon. He didn't knew how many days he has to spend there but each and every day he thought about his dog with neighbors and Casey alone without him.

He came back a week ago but Jenner is still not playing or snuggling with him. He is worried, he knew it that he has hurt Casey by telling her that everything is reset and they should be in a professional relationship only now and he can only predict that he has hurt Jenner too, by leaving her alone. So she is annoyed with him.

~

Casey entered his apartment and he explained her the Jenner's condition. "She is not playing with me, no face or leg licking, no appetite. I don't know what happened to her. I am worried. Do you think she might be annoyed with me? And punishing me for leaving her alone?".

Casey took a sighed. "At least she can do that".

Ethan averted his gaze. Couldn't find anything to say to her. Casey walked to the corner of his living room where Jenner was lying lazily. She looked up at Casey and started moving her tail, happy to see her friend.

Casey caressed her head and noticed her body. She smiled and stood up to see Ethan. He was confused and then he raised his eyebrows questionably. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Because I might know what happened to her"

"Something happened to her? I knew it. My Jenner could never do that to me. She loves me and I love her. But what happened to her?"

"I think.... Ethan, do you like puppies?"

Ethan mouth fell down as realization hit him. "And I thought she missed me. She was just having fun with my neighbors dog I guess".

He kneeled beside Jenner. "Oh I love you, I was a fool not to understand anything". Jenner just enjoyed his touched laying lazily on the floor. "And I thought neighbors fed her so much fats that she gained weight". Ethan was almost jumping with happiness. Asking questions like. "Should I take her to hospital? Do you think we should tell my neighbors?". Finally he asked "How do you know she is pregnant Casey? Are you animal doctor now?".

"Just... considered symptoms of pregnant woman". Her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

Ethan smiled and started pouring wine for both of them. " well, for proper confirmation I am taking her to doctor tomorrow". He offered her the wine which she took without thinking but put it on the table.

"So... you can have puppies but not... kids?" She asked cautiously not to raise any suspicions.

"I told you already, I won't be available for my children because of work so I don't want children. But puppies are different. They don't need me all the time. They have their mother. I'll fill a bowl of milk and a bowl of water they can help themselves by drinking it. And in the top of that whenever I'll come back after work they'll come to me and love me cuddling my legs. So much relaxation".

"But don't you think same is with kids. If they'll have their mother to feed them. You will come to home and they will hug you and love you unconditionally. No burden on you".

"Casey, helping patients is everything to me. I can't think of any situation where I have to put my interest before my patients. Having children is a situation like that. I have to make my children a priority before my patients. And that is what I can't afford. I can lock my door and keep puppies outside to focus on work and I'll open the door next day they will still love me. I can't do that with a human. Even if I would do that they won't love me the same the very next morning".

Casey stayed silent. Ethan's every word was ringing in her head, her neck's nerves tightened as she listened to him. She stood up and left his apartment with a small bye.

~

After two months

Casey came to his apartment to see Jenner's puppies. She brought a gift for them. A collar with a coin of metal and their names on it. Ethan has named them all five of them. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Zeta. Because Epsilon died a few weeks ago. Ethan was sad for him for very long time.

Jenner greeted Casey by cuddling her leg. She patted her head and caressed her. After few hours of playing with puppies, Casey sat on a sofa.

Casey feels tired quickly these days because of her weight. Ethan advised her to workout but she was gaining so much weight. He didn't know the truth.

He offered her wine but she refused. Jenner came running towards her and started sniffing. Then Jenner towered over her putting paws on her shoulders and pushing her down.

Casey laughed and give her so many hugs. Until Jenner placed her head on Casey's bump. She barked at her bump then and listened to her belly and barked again.

Ethan was in the kitchen not noticing this. So Casey told the truth to Jenner. "That's right dear. You know it. Isn't it? There is junior Ethan in there".

Jenner barked again and ran towards kitchen. She dragged Ethan out of kitchen towards Casey by clenching his pants in her teeth. Ethan spilt his wine on Casey. "I am so sorry. Jenner bad girl. What are you doing?".

Jenner barked again. Ethan ignored her and gave a t-shirt to Casey to change. He left Casey alone in bedroom to change but Jenner was acting crazy. So she somehow pushed Ethan inside the bedroom. He noticed Casey's wearing t-shirt, her figure is not exactly saying she is obese but... he walked out of room.

His mind ran making calculations of months, weeks and possibilities. And in few minutes, answer was clear. _It's a baby._ _His baby._

Casey came out. Ethan still needed confirmation. Luckily, Jenner was crazy enough to ease his work. Jenner crossed Casey's way she tripped on as she was falling, she held her belly securely with both hands instead of saving herself from the fall. Ethan was fast enough to catch her.

Casey was panicked and she was not feeling well. The fear of losing the child made her think about worst scenario that could have happened. Headache hit her. Ethan made her sit. And checked her BP. It is perfect opportunity.

While Casey was still in panic. Ethan took his stethoscope and slowly pressed it to her chest but slowly he shifted towards her belly. It is clear, he could hear low heartbeat. If he weren't a doctor he might have missed the low rythm of heartbeat. Casey realised what he was doing she shoved his stethoscope away. "I am fine". But soon she understood that he knows.

"Can we talk about it, Casey?"

"We are in a professional relationship there is nothing to talk about"

"Why haven't you told me?" He asked innocently.

"You mean after you went to Amazon unannounced or you mean after you told me that past is past and we are reset and now we have only professional relationship. Have you given me time? Have you asked me how am I holding up without you?"

Ethan was drowned in the pool of regret and apology. "We haven't used any protection. I should have known it earlier that you are pregnant. I am sorry"

"Does that change anything? Why are we having this conversation? Will it change anything?"

"It has changed everything Casey"

"Really? Does it change the fact that you don't want kids? Does it change the fact that you think children are burden and not at all better than puppies? Does it made you break your own rules and accept that one of your subordinates is having your baby? Does it readied you to accept it in front of everyone that you are father of this child?"

Ethan was speechless. It's just few minutes ago he has realized that she is pregnant with his child. He can't answer her because he didn't know answer himself. It is difficult for him to think because he mind is freezed with the information of a baby. His baby. In a women's belly. Whom he is pushing away from almost 5 months.

"It doesn't change anything. It won't change anything" Casey said almost crying.

Ethan held her hands in his. "Everything will change. I will change for you"

Casey stood up shaking her head. "I don't want to force this on you. It was a mistake, one night stand. You can't possibly accept this life with a kid when you clearly don't like children"

"No Casey you don't understand"

"No you don't understand, Ethan. You have decided something in your life. You have rules and you live with them. This... this is totally unexpected and uninvited and unplanned situation. It will break all your rules and ethics. You can't do this. I can't ask you to do this just because you spend a night with me".

"There were two nights" he said annoyingly. "Both night equally important and magical for me. So stop saying that I had committed a mistake. I was crazy for you. And I started it all, not you, because I couldn't stop myself. Because I felt for you the way I never felt for anyone. So stop staying that this is the result of my mistake because I was as much as in a need to have you as much you were willing. I needed you. Hell, I still need you"

"Then tell me one good reason you've giving to yourself to push me away. Other than 'not to jeopardize my career and all'".

"You... you were a whirlwind in my calm life... I built a life of rules and reasons but when you came in I felt like everything is slipping from my hands. For an introvert like me, it is hard to accept changes. You are a tsunami to the coast of my mind. You hit me and I never felt the same again. Little did I know that you are the one who is missing piece of my life" His eyes looking straight in his eyes. This confession is hard. "You are the sanity, serenity and normality in my life. And I was afraid to be like that. I was afraid I'll hurt you somewhere somehow in life if I'll keep you closer to me but at the same time I was afraid to loose you". Casey was calm she seemed convinced.

Ethan land on his knees hand clasped together and shaking like he was praying. "Please understand that I was afraid. For you and for me".

Casey shook her head and sat on sofa clenched his hand in hers. "You don't have to do that, Ethan". Ethan hugged her big belly placing head on it still kneeling between her legs.

"I've opened my heart to you, Casey. I hope you won't break it. Please give me chance to have this child with you"

"Ethan you said you won't be available. You can't be. I know it. You love your work"

"Not more than I love you. And you are saying these things like earlier you haven't made me do things which are out of my character. I am asking you to do this for me Casey, make me a good father"

"What if you scold me and persist to do your work?"

Just than Jenner barked. Ethan laughed. "Jenner is witness here. If I do anything like that you are free to beat me to bring back father in me".

Casey's eyes widened in shock. Ethan hid his face down in her belly. She took his face in hands see in his eyes amused. "What did you just said?".

Ethan was embarrassed but then his face was serious. "Casey, I was a robot. You made me a human. Thanks for coming in my life. Will you give me this chance? To be a good father? To be a good partner?"

Casey nodded and Ethan stood up on his knees to kiss her passionately. When they broke they saw tears in each other's eyes. Then Casey spoke "I highly doubt you weren't a human being". She whispered "Robots don't have sperms".

They both laughed. Ethan whispered "Oh, I think they don't have penis either". They laughed more loudly.

They kissed couple of more times. Then Ethan told her to rest. She laid on sofa with feet in Ethan's lap. He carefully caressed her belly then leaned forward to listen anything inside, any movement. Just then Jenner climbed sofa almost pushed Ethan aside and she placed her head on the belly and nuzzled there.

Ethan patted Jenner's head. "Good work girl. If it weren't you I wouldn't have known I am going to be a father. I would be as clueless as that dog in the neighbor's house..." he pointed towards puppies playing in the living room "...their father".

"Ethan are you comparing yourself to a dog?" Casey asked.

"At least dog has a penis, darling". She laughed but she was delighted too. The word of endearment suits his tongue.

Soon all puppies climbed sofa and settled in Casey's legs. Ethan said "they all love the baby". A quick idea popped in his head. "Why don't we name the baby Epsilon? In the remembrance of Epsilon and it goes with both genders"

"Ethan". Casey growled.


End file.
